


A Night Out

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: The Bar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Donna decides that the three of you deserve a night out after your exams.





	A Night Out

It had been nearly two months since you met Jody and Donna, a time in which you had firmly fallen for both women.  They were gorgeous and strong, completely enamored with each other but both finding a place in their relationship for you as well.

You’d never expected to find yourself in a relationship with more than one person – sure, you’d dated multiple people at once, casually, but those were always separate dates.  This was so much more than that, being able to be affectionate toward two people and watching them be affectionate with each other… it was sometimes overwhelming how happy you were.

Most of your dates consisted of hanging out at their apartment, watching a movie and ordering take out.  Sometimes you’d go out to dinner, but with all three of your busy schedules as college seniors, most of what you wanted to do was relax.

Donna had another idea this week, though.

“We’re going out Saturday,” she announced to you and Jody as the three of you lounged in the living room, studying for various exams.  “My test is Thursday, and both of yours are Friday.  We all deserve a break, and we deserve to go out and do something fun.”

Jody looked over at Donna, smiling.  “That seems like a good idea.  I could use a night out with my girls.”

You nodded, agreeing.  “When you say ‘out’…”

“Clubbing.  Drinking.  Dancing.  Fun.”  Donna’s short sentences proved how sure she was that this was happening, and both you and Jody knew that you shouldn’t even try to alter any of her plans.  You nodded again, smiling.

“I’m in.”

Saturday afternoon found you alone in your apartment, Donna insisting that all three of you get ready separately.  She wanted it to be like a real date, with the surprise-sexy-look-reveal and everything.  Donna had an elaborate plan for how she and Jody would get ready separately in their little apartment, and it all ended with the three of you planning to meet at 9:00 outside the chosen club.

You took a long bath, shaving your legs and relaxing your muscles.  You were sure that your feet were going to burn by the end of the night, as you knew how much Donna liked to dance.  It would be worth it, though.  You could do anything with Donna and Jody and have fun.

Fifteen minutes before nine, the uber picked you up from your apartment.  You could tell that the driver thought you looked hot, by the twice-over he gave you as you got in the car.  You smacked your lips, happy with the red color you had chosen and your perfect cat eye makeup.  Your dress was tight and hugged every curve, sleeveless because you knew it would be hot in the club.  You’d found your sexiest but most comfortable heels, straps giving you as much support as you could ask for in a heel.

The driver dropped you off at the club, checking you out again as you got out of the car.  You rolled your eyes, looking around for your girls.

You saw Jody first, her chandelier earrings framing her smiling face.  She had on a skirt-tank combo that showed a lot of leg…you couldn’t wait to get your hands on her.

She obviously felt the same, because once the two of you were within an arm’s reach she pulled you in for a kiss.  “You look fucking hot, Y/N,” she said against your lips.  You kissed her again instead of responding verbally, one of your hands finding her waist and pulling her in close.  It was all you could do in that moment to not wave for your uber to just take both of you home.

“You girls getting started without me, I see?” Donna said as she approached.  You and Jody broke your kiss but didn’t leave each other’s arms.  Donna was in a pair of ripped jeans – more rips than jeans, really – and a one-shoulder shirt.  Her makeup on her lips and eyes was black, making her look strikingly beautiful.  

You gave Jody one glance before the two of you pulled Donna toward you, Jody finding her lips for a kiss and you nibbling on her ear.  Donna hummed in appreciation, her arms wrapping around your waists.  

“Let’s head inside,” Donna finally said when Jody let go of her lips.  The three of you turned, arms still around each other, toward the door.  The bouncer was watching you.

“You three get a free pass inside tonight,” he said, lifting the rope for you to walk by.  You smiled, knowing he’d probably been watching you kiss.

“Thanks, dollface,” Donna replied, pulling you and Jody in with all the confidence in the world.

When you were inside, the music was deafening.  The whole room was dark, neon lights flashing and the bar glowing so you could see a little bit of your surroundings.  There were little stages around the room, drunk people dancing on them.  The open space was filled with gyrating bodies, people dancing to the techno music blaring over the speakers.

“Drinks then dancing?” Donna yelled to the two of you.  You nodded, grabbing her hand and Jody’s before Donna led you through the club in a little trio train.

You were shocked that the bartender could hear your orders, but got your drinks fairly quickly.  All three of you knocked them back, wanting to have the alcohol hit you quickly and wanting to dance.  Once again, Donna led you out to the floor and you found a rhythm, you and Donna on either side of Jody.

You kissed Jody as you danced, Donna’s hands running up and down both of your bodies.  At some point Jody turned around, kissing Donna and giving your hands free reign.  With as many people around you dancing, no one seemed to notice or care that your little trio was making out on the dance floor, giving you a lot of confidence.

Maybe the alcohol helped, too.

Jody’s skirt was short enough that you could feel her smooth legs as you touched her, your hands moving up and down her body.  You scratched her lightly from thigh to chest, squeezing her breasts gently.  She relaxed into you, still moving with Donna’s dancing but more letting herself be moved than doing any of the work.

You and Donna locked eyes over Jody’s shoulder and had a silent conversation, one that had you agreeing that Jody deserved to have a really good time here.  Your hands moved back down, finding the edge of her skirt and letting your fingers slip up the inside of her leg.

Donna was standing in front of Jody, kissing her neck, so even if anyone did care to watch what the three of you were doing, your hand sliding up Jody’s skirt was blocked by Donna’s hips.  Jody startled a bit when your fingers found her pussy – you hummed against her shoulder when you realized she wasn’t wearing underwear.

With a grin, you began pumping your fingers inside of her, your thumb finding her clit and teasing it.  Donna kept up her attack on Jody’s neck, surely leaving marks all along the pale skin there.  Your other hand found its way to Donna’s hips, keeping your little tease between only the three of you, no matter how many people were surrounding you.

As you felt Jody tense between you, your fingers sped up, wanting to help her reach climax.  Your thumb pressed and twisted just right on her clit before you felt her clench around your fingers, coming with a cry.

The music was so loud that no one even noticed the sound.

Donna pulled Jody in for another kiss on the lips as you brought your fingers to your mouth, tasting Jody’s essence.  Donna saw what you were doing and kissed you as well, your tongues sharing the taste.

“As much as I wanted to go out tonight,” Donna said to the two of you, “I think we should go home now.”

You and Jody both nodded, wanting to continue in a more private place.  You didn’t really want to give everyone too much of a show, knowing the next step of all of this was definitely getting naked.


End file.
